bentleyjonesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Amyroselove
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bentley Jones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Amyroselove page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkFuture (Talk) 01:20, April 7, 2011 Thanks! Do you like the Wiki graphic wordmark I made? DarkFuture 01:22, April 7, 2011 (UTC) The same thing just happened to me! ^_^ Weird... @___@ DarkFuture 01:26, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can add the page! Could you name it E.G.G.M.A.N. Doc. Robeatnix Mix ? DarkFuture 01:34, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I appreciate your help! DarkFuture 01:38, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! DarkFuture 01:55, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Let's see if the SNN has the lyrics... DarkFuture 01:59, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid I have to go now! So, could you upload the lyrics for me? DarkFuture 02:01, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Tomorrow I'll make you an administrator for the awesome help your doing! DarkFuture 02:03, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Silly question, but could you tell me how to make someone an admin? I honestly don't know! ^_^ DarkFuture 22:17, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'll try that now! DarkFuture 02:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! And you're an admin now! DarkFuture 02:25, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! DarkFuture 02:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You are so awesome! Please make the page! DarkFuture 02:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! This wiki grows a little everyday! I'll have to go to bed now! Goodnight! DarkFuture 03:20, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! I really appreciate your help! ^_^ DarkFuture 01:52, April 15, 2011 (UTC) That's great! So Much More was Bentley's final contribution for Sega. I hope he comes back =( But I can't blame him for leaving after what they did to him! >_< DarkFuture 01:58, April 15, 2011 (UTC) But ever since he left Sega his music has changed a lot! He says that his music has "matured". And now he's able to focus on his own projects. DarkFuture 02:04, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I've always liked both his old songs and new songs. But I have to admit, his newer music is much better than his older music! Here's an example for you: 3-Track Sampler. Listen to the Looped demo version of Road Trip to Oblivion and compare it to the full version (v2) from his recent album Finally Free. You'll notice the difference immediately! Also, Final Night (older version) has changed too! Here's the newer version of that song: Final Night (ANIMADE VERSION) Once again, you will hear the difference! ^_^DarkFuture 02:14, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I would love to talk! But I have to go to bed... =( I'll see you tomorrow! ^_^ DarkFuture 02:49, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yup. That's him at the Summer of Sonic 2009 event. ^_^ [[User:DarkFuture|''' DarkFuture ]] talk blog 16:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I was going to make a page for Summer of Sonic. You could add it there. ^_^ But, it can go on his page for now. Thank you! :D [[User:DarkFuture| DarkFuture ]] talk blog 16:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) It's ok. ^_^ Do you like my new theme design? [[User:DarkFuture| DarkFuture ]] talk blog 19:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I had to change how I style the graphic wordmark because the restrictions are 250x65 now. >_< I just have to get used to it. [[User:DarkFuture| DarkFuture ]] talk blog 19:24, July 7, 2011 (UTC) OMG You inverted it. Awesome! Thank you! ^_^ [[User:DarkFuture| DarkFuture ]] talk blog 00:14, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's perfectly fine! ^_^ [[User:DarkFuture| DarkFuture ]] talk blog 00:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Don't think that! You're not bugging me at all! ^_^ [[User:DarkFuture| DarkFuture ]] talk blog 00:51, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. My sister sings sometimes sings too and it sometimes annoys me. But that's only because she sings songs that I don't like. [[User:DarkFuture| DarkFuture ]] talk blog 00:57, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Aww... It says the embedding was disabled. :( Can you find another video? [[User:DarkFuture| DarkFuture ]] talk blog 01:03, July 8, 2011 (UTC) That song is awesome! ^_^ [[User:DarkFuture| DarkFuture ]] talk blog 01:12, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Bentley covers alot of songs from the 80's and the 90's like Running Up That Hill and Word Up. It would be awesome if he covered that song. ^_^ [[User:DarkFuture| DarkFuture ]] talk blog 01:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I love Eye of the Tiger! :D I hope he covers that song too. ^_^ [[User:DarkFuture| DarkFuture ]] talk blog 01:25, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm happy to hear that. ^_^ His music is awesome. He's my favorite singer. ^_^ [[User:DarkFuture| DarkFuture ]] talk blog 01:34, July 8, 2011 (UTC) The reason I like Bentley's music so much is because I've been a fan of his for bout two years. The first song I heard from him was Dreams of an Absolution. I had no idea who that was singing it, so I looked it up on YouTube and that's how I found more of his songs that I loved as soon as I heard them. ^_^ You can see the whole story on my page. [[User:DarkFuture| DarkFuture ]] talk blog 01:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) See you later! ^_^ [[User:DarkFuture| DarkFuture ]] talk blog 01:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome! Please go ahead and add my wiki to that list. ^_^ [[User:DarkFuture| DarkFuture ]] talk blog 20:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok! ^_^ I can't wait to see it! ^_^ [[User:DarkFuture| DarkFuture ]] talk blog 20:46, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! It looks awesome! ^_^ I have to go, but I'll be back later. ^_^ [[User:DarkFuture| DarkFuture ''']] talk blog 20:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC)